1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicone composition. Particularly, the invention relates to a silicone composition from which a highly thermal conductive silicone grease can be made, and a silicone composition from which a grease exhibiting a favorable adhesiveness can be made even when containing a large amount of a thermal conductive filler.
2. Background Art
It is widely known that electronic parts such as LSI and IC chips generate heat in use and thereby undergo performance degradation. A variety of heat dissipation techniques have been used to solve this problem. As a general heat dissipation technique, there has been proposed a method where a cooling member is placed in the vicinity of a heat generating part, and heat dissipation is then performed by efficiently removing the heat through the cooling member with the two being in close contact with each other.